DC Prime: Captain Marvel
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe. Entrusted by the wizard Shazam, Billy Batson with his sister Mary and friend Freddy Freeman have been given the ability to wield the power of six gods. Now harnessing the power of Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury the trio stand to uphold justice in a world engulfed in the fires, and chaos of World War 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Captain Marvel: The Power of Shazam #1**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**1942**

**The Skies above Nazi Germany**

The roar of the four engine B-17 flying fortress American bombers was deafening. Explosions of flak exploded all around, the horrifying screams from the crews inside the bombers was a mere whisper to the thunderous crashes all around. A B-17 suddenly erupted into a huge ball of flame as it's under carriage bomb bay was struck by a flak shell. The bomber plummeted from the sky in a blazing terror. The crew inside were killed instantly, nothing left of their bodies but crushed bones and sprays of blood. Squadron Leader Chuck Taylor who piloted the lead B-17 radioed to the remaining bombers in the squadron.

"Hun fighters inbound! 12 o'clock high!"

From the horizon the feint outlines of the enemy fighters appeared. The American bomber crews clenched in a mix of adrenaline, fear and panic as the incoming fire fight was soon to begin. The 30 plane squadron of Messerschmitt BF 109 fighters soon had the drop on the bombers, their machine guns ripping and tearing holes into the B-17s. The Nazi fighters dipped, weaved and dived all around the bombers, unleashing their deadly machine guns onto the Americans. The crews manning the B-17 gun turrets fired back, 50 caliber tracer rounds flew all around the deadly skies.

"Starboard engines down!" Chuck Taylor screamed to his navigator as two of his engines exploded in the corner of his eye. Taylor looked around his see his navigator slumped over and missing half his head. Taylor's B-17 began to lose altitude; it rapidly descended as the only two remaining engines couldn't hold up its weight. Taylor screamed and his life flashed before his eyes, his death was impending. A sudden lurch rocked Taylor as the cockpit roof above him was ripped away like wet paper. Taylor looked up to see a hulking figure above peering down at him, his red, white and golden costume glistened in the sunlight. His cape violently waved, the large framed man reached down grapping Taylor by the collar.

"Wanna see what it's like to fly for real?" Taylor's savior said as he lifted him out and away from danger.

* * *

**1948**

**Fawcett City**

16 year old William 'Billy' Batson sat at the back of the movie theatre. Before the main feature film began the audience would be shown a newsreel. The screen was illuminated with old film stock of American GI's and Earths mightiest mortal.

"Four years ago today, Earth's mightiest mortal Captain Marvel defeated the evil Captain Nazi over the skies of Normandy, France. This triumphant but hard fought victory allowed the allied forces to advance off the beaches and inland towards the heart of Nazi occupied Europe. Captain Marvel! The defender of Justice-"

A rowdy teenager in the front row threw a handful of popcorn at the screen, "We know! Captain Has-Been is old news! Show the film already" The young man shouted. Billy stood up and walked out of the theatre in a mix of amazement and annoyance. Billy stomped down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. He looked down the street to see the road blocked off by barricades, a cluster of anti-nuclear testing and war protestors stood waving their homemade signs in the air. Billy scuffled past scowling at the crowd.

* * *

**Late 1942**

**Berlin**

**Ministry of Human Weaponised Warfare**

Martin Bormann and fifteen other high ranking Nazi officers, generals and field marshals stood behind the guard rail as Professor Anton Gotze stood at the center of the room next to the large framed body of Albrecht Krieger. Gotze was a middle aged man; his hair was frail like his body frame. Meanwhile Krieger was a hulk of a man; his unnaturally large muscles were threatening to rip his shirt to bits. His pitch black hair was cropped high and his face appeared to be chiseled from granite. Gotze patted his guinea pig on his bulging chest and began his presentation to the high ranking Nazi's present.

*Translated from German*

"Good evening Gentlemen, as you know the tide of war turned against us in North Africa. This was merely due to the Allies unleashing their ultimate weapon against us, a new type of soldier, a superhuman soldier, labeled by the American press as 'Captain Marvel'. This one man cannot be underestimated. We cannot allow this man to be the catalyst for the defeat of Nazi Germany. Therefore I suggest we give him his equal, his better…"

Gotze looked up at Krieger "…I present to you, Albrecht Krieger! Now he may look like an ordinary man but trust me he is not. This man will win the war for us, he can punch with the force of a tank, he can run as fast a train, his skin is unbreakable and most impressively we have unlocked 25% more of his brain capacity thus enabling him to do something we didn't even predict. This man can fly!"

The crowd of Nazi's laughed; they couldn't believe the claims of the scientist.

"…Don't be so quick to mock. The allies have Captain Marvel; I present to you…Captain Nazi!"

Krieger smiled and slammed his fist into the floor creating a small crater and rocking the building from the foundations. The Nazi officers gasped as they grabbed the guard rail for balance as the room shook. Krieger then closed his eyes and began to tense his whole body till his face turned a shade of red. The ground he stood on began to vibrate and Krieger's body raised 2 feet into the air. The Nazi officers stood in awe at the sight. The professor wasn't lying…

* * *

**1948**

**Fawcett City**

Billy Batson, Freddy Freeman and Mary Batson stood leaning up against the railings of the beach pier looking out to sea. Freddy and Mary also wielded the power of SHAZAM. Freddy was 18 years old and Mary 19. To the world, Freddy and Mary were better known as Captain Marvel Jr. and Mary Marvel. All three had fought in Europe during the war.

Billy looked over to his sister and friend with a distressed look across his face "The nightmares came back again last night…"

Mary placed her hand on her brother's forearm.

"…It's the same one again…" Billy continued "…the one where I'm holding the guy in my arms and the grenade by my feet goes off. His body gets ripped in half as I hold him, his intestines and guts spread themselves all over me…I can't get it out of my head…"

Mary hugged Billy as tears began to stream from his eyes. Freddy looked down at his hands.

"I just want to talk to someone but I can't…" Freddy said solemnly "…the things I saw, the things I did. What makes me sick is they make us out to be these 'war heroes', they used us, they used us as weapons. We swore to the wizard to stand for Justice but for all of those years, the only thing we stood for was killing and bloodshed"

Freddy ran his hands through his black hair and walked away back down the pier. Billy turned and looked at his friend as he walked away devastated.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain Marvel: The Power of SHAZAM! #2**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**North Africa 1942**

**El Alamein, Egypt**

The German officer squinted through his binoculars, he glared down the ridge in which he stood and across the open desert plains. The sight of approaching British manned Sherman Tanks in the distance caused beads of sweat to drop from his top lip. The German officer turned on his heels to face the crews of the ten PAK 40 anti-tank guns that fell under his command.

*Translated from German*

"Incoming! Battle stations and wait for my command!" The Officer screamed to his men.

The crews leapt to their feet, they pulled the camouflage netting off the guns and manned their own posts. Scurrying like rats in the desert sand.

"Within range in 2 minutes! They haven't spotted us!" The Officer continued to yell.

The crews loaded the heavy shells into the large guns and waited the command. No one spoke, adrenaline surged through their bodies. That feeling they felt before the fight, it was like a drug. Better then cocaine, heroin, sex. These were battle hardened men, not fighting for a flag or Hitler but for survival.

"Get ready boys!"

Suddenly the edge of the ridge was rocked with a huge thud, a sea of dust flew into the air. The German officer was thrown to the floor. The officer ran his hand across his face wiping the sand from his eyes. He felt dazed and confused, the tanks hadn't spotted them. The sea of dust slowly fell back down to the floor, a shadowy figure appeared standing at the edge of the ridge. The German officer pulled out his Luger pistol and fire, he struck the figure several times but the bullets ricocheted off. The mysterious figure flew forward at lighting speed and hoisted the officer into the air by his collar. The German peered down at his enemy, his strange red, white and gold costume glistened off the hot African sun.

"No…Not you…" the German whimpered through mouthfuls of hot sand

"Not the Captain no but you can settle for me" Captain Marvel Jr. said as he punched the German in the chest, driving his fist through his torso and out the other side. A spray of thick red blood painted the floor behind them. CMJ dropped the lifeless body of the German to the ground. One of the gun crews let off a shell, the heavy anti-tank round exploded off the chest of Captain Marvel Jr. The Captain flew forward and picked up the large gun by the barrel and proceeded to use it like a baseball bat. The sounds of screams were drowned out by the mighty thuds of crashing metal. The Captain crushed all the other guns and finished off any remaining survivors. He then flew away into the sky.

* * *

**1948**

**Fawcett City**

Freddy Freeman AKA Captain Marvel Jr. sat with his knees curled into his chest behind the dumpsters around the back from his rented apartment block. His sobbed heavy tears that ran down his face. He shook and trembled in terror, his eyes glazed over. In the skies above Captain Marvel hovered in the clouds, his superhuman hearing picked up the sobbing and he recognised whose they belonged to. The Captain swooped down and landed in the back alley to where Freddy sat alone.

"Shazam" The Captain muttered under his breath as the lightning bolt struck his chest, his body was transformed back into his true form. The form of Billy Batson.

Billy rushed over to his friend and sat down next to him, he placed his arm around Freddy and let him use his chest as a pillow to rest on.

"I'm here freddy, I'm here. Calm down" Billy spoke softly into his friend's ear.

"I killed them…I killed them all" Freddy spluttered through his heavy tears

Billy cradled his friend in his arms, he did not speak.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**The island of Themyscira**

Mary Marvel stood on the steps of the acropolis with her hands on her hips awaiting her friend's arrival. The temple doors opened and out walked Princess Diana, the gorgeous Amazonian walked over to Mary and the two embraced in a warm hug.

"It's nice to see you my friend" Diana said happily

"It's been too long, things have been tough recently"

"What is the problem sister?" Diana inquired

"It's Billy but Freddy mostly, they've been finding it tough since the fighting…"

"How about you?"

"I try not to think about it, it's the easiest way"

"I feel your pain, you are more than welcome to stay for a while on Themyscira to get away from it all"

"I couldn't, the boys need me. I don't suppose Billy is welcome back on Themyscira after what happened the first time…"

"I guess probably not, mother is still furious with what happened"

"I'm just happy you two didn't hurt each other"

Diana ran her hand through her hair and smiled "The contest was enjoyable from my Amazonian stand point, meeting someone with my power levels who could give me a glorious death if I were defeated"

* * *

**1941**

**The skies above the Mediterranean**

Captain Marvel flew through the skies and high velocity. The Captain tuned his ear into the radio wave length of the British head command post in Greece.

*Transmission from British command post*

"Germans have pushed through the Bulgarian border and into Greece! Jerry has overpowered the first line of resistance! Requesting back up or the Huns will be in Athens by next week at this rate!"

Captain Marvel's face turned stern and determined. A small panic rushed over the Captain as the feeling of being followed became true. In mid-air he turned and swivelled his body around to see if the pursuer in his mind was real. He glared through the clouds and spotted the silhouette of a female flying towards him. The Captain clenched his fists and waited her arrival, the female stopped about 15feet away from him. She held a fine, gold sword and shield and wore full battle dress. Her head was protected by an ornate gold helmet designed in the shape of an eagle. She raised her sword and pointed it at the Captain.

"**You are not welcome here man! Leave now or face death!**"

Captain Marvel looked confused "Excuse me?"

"**I swore to protect Themyscira on land and in the skies above! This is your last warning man!**"

"Themy-What?" Before the Captain could finish his sentence, the woman rushed forward at lighting speed and crashed her shield into his chest. Captain Marvel was shook up and knocked back slightly.

"The bitch has claws" Billy muttered under his breath as his opponent rushed forward again swinging her sword this time. The Captain dodged the strike and plunged his hard fist into her shield, the female shot backwards from the force of the punch. Her shield now fashioned a huge fist imprint at its centre.

"This is silly" Billy protested just before his enemy rushed forward again. This time she slashed at his chest, narrowly missing. The Captain grabbed her around the torso with a vice like grip and began to fly her towards the island bellow. The pair struck the sandy beach with an almighty thud that rocked everything around for miles. Captain Marvel rose to his feet and towered above the female who still lay prone on the floor in pain.

"This is over" The Captain said with a grimace

The Amazonian spat out a mouthful of blood and rose to her feet.

"Not quite" She said as she raised her arm in the arm. Suddenly from out of the thick trees and forest behind them, what appeared to be hundreds of similarly battle dressed females appeared, all wielding their own swords and shields.

"I, Princess Diana of Themyscira place you under arrest. You're crimes will be put forward to the high council as dawn. Do not resist arrest or we will be forced to kill you" Billy's opponent declared triumphantly.

"Ah crap" Captain Marvel muttered as he lowered his fists.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Captain Marvel: The Power of SHAZAM #3**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Themyscira 1941**

The hundreds of female Amazonian warriors swarmed around Captain Marvel and their princess, Diana. The edges of the women's swords and shields glistened off the hot sun.

"The odds are not favorable, come quietly man" Diana demanded

The Captain had no prior qualms with these people so he allowed himself to be led off at sword point.

"A wise move" The Amazonian princess declared triumphantly

"You must understand, this is only happening because I am allowing it" Captain Marvel answered

The Captain was led into the city and taken straight into to the high council chambers located inside the temple of Themis as Diana realized that no cell could hold her new captive. The council chambers were lavishly decorated, ornate marble sculptures of all the Olympian gods stood at the back of the room. The roof was supported by several marble columns, all inscribed with the names of previous Queens, magistrates and heroes of the island. Captain Marvel stood at the center of the room and looked around in amazement. The cries and shouts of angry Amazonians filled the room. The large wooden side doors opened and in strode the head council magistrate, guards at either side of her. She made her way to the altar and called the room into silence.

"I am Agathe daughter of Eirene, high priestess of justice, Council magistrate of the realm and first of my name. I first ask who this man before me is and whomever brought him into custody shall answer my call"

Princess Diana emerged from the crowd and stood at the center of the room close to Captain Marvel.

"It were I, Lady Princess Diana daughter of Hera. He breached the boundaries of our home on his own accord and his name has yet to reveal itself"

"I see, the man has violated many laws of our people. However even as a none citizen, he still has the right to defend himself" Agathe replied

"Stop" A worried voice came from the jury, an elderly Amazon stood up. Her name was Circe, the oracle and magic priestess.

"What is the cause of outcry high one?" Agathe asked Circe

" I sense it, I sense the power of many divine men run through him including our own Zeus. He stands before us but not in his true form. I have seen his kind before during my travels many years ago in Egypt. If my prediction is correct I have met his master, the great wizard and his friend, the personification of evil, Teth Adam…"

"Who?" The Captain exclaimed

Circe continued "…In this form, his power rivals the gods but in his true form, he is a mere mortal"

"Is what she speaks true?" Agathe asked Captain Marvel

"Listen, this trial is a farce. No bounds you set can hold me, yes my power rivals the gods but in the interest of peace I have allowed this to happen. For us to negotiate a peaceful agreement, I knew nothing of your people before today, I am not here to threaten you" The Captain answered.

"Then show us your true form" Agathe replied "Then we shall rest easy knowing you offer no threat"

"That will not happen. Listen, I am not your enemy. My war is not with you-"

"Who are you at war with?" Agathe interrupted

"An army of mortal men, an evil army that threaten to plunge the world in chaos and injustice if they are not stopped. My fight is with them, I am a protector of justice. Their armies have spread far and wide and soon they may even come here-"

"We are not afraid of mortal men" Diana chirped up

"You speak with honor and heart and you also speak the truth. Go, leave and never come back. I do not wish violence upon my people and land. Leave now" Agathe ordered

"Thank you" The Captain replied graciously

"What?! He violated our laws, he resisted arrested!" Diana exclaimed

"I have made my decision"

Billy Blushed as he walked past Diana 'Wow she's kinda hot' he thought to himself

* * *

**Egypt 1948**

The elderly Anton Gotze's eyes widened in amazement as the underground tomb entrance was slowly becoming visible through the sand and earth. The small Arab team used their shovels to toss great loads of sand from the doorway wall. Behind Gotze stood his pet, Albrecht Krieger better known as Captain Nazi. The Arabs finished the sand removal and picked up their lamps to illuminate the markings on the ancient underground wall. Gotze approached the wall and ran his gloved hand across it.

"This is it, we have found it…We have found the prison of Teth Adam"

The Arab's panicked at the name of Teth Adam being spoken and scurried back up the ladder and away.

"Is it safe to open?" Krieger enquired

"I did not survive and escape the war and make my way here to worry about safety"

"How do we open it?" The gruff voice of Krieger asked his master

"We say the magic word…SHAZAM!"

Violent streaks of lighting sparked from the walls and erupted all around as the stone door to the tomb was blown apart. Gotze held his face as his body was consumed by the vicious lighting. Krieger who stood enough distance away was merely zapped in the face, his face began to bleed electricity as the almost dead body of Gotze fell to his knees.

" **WHERE IS THE WIZARD!"** The thunderous voice boomed from inside the opened tomb

From the darkness of the tomb emerged the hulking figure, his chiseled face was cloaked by a white hood. His godlike body was clad in a black suit, a lighting streak motif ran down his chest and seemed to glow and react to his breathing. The man hauled Gotze into the air by his head.

"**Speak! Where is he?!" **The man demanded again

"Plea..se, I can't feel my…" Gotze panted

"So weak" The hulking man declared as he popped Gotze's head like a cherry, his lifeless body fell like a sack of spuds to the sandy stone floor

Captain Nazi howled as he continued to bleed electricity "I can see it! I can see it all!"

"You speak my tongue, who are you?"

"Albrecht Krieger! I pledge myself to you if you stop the pain!" Krieger asked as he held his bleeding head

The man placed his hand on Krieger's head and absorbed the electricity that was bleeding from it. Krieger fell to his knees and subjugated the man's feet.

"What is this symbol you were on your chest?" He asked Krieger

"It is-"

"Stop. I do not care. You are my subject now. I shall reclaim this world and find the Wizard. Power surges through you; I can sense it. I shall require an army of such men. Which Pharaoh now rules these lands?"

"Such customs dyed out 2000yrs ago"

"You still have rulers though? The men who coordinate the slaves. Such trivial matters are of little significance now. This world has a new ruler now, all shall bow to Teth Adam"


	4. Chapter 4

**Captain Marvel: The Power of Shazam #4**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Fawcett city, 1948**

Mary Batson sat in the diner by the window. The hot steam danced into the air from her piping hot coffee. He sat alone and gazed out of the window at the Fawcett first national bank that sat on the opposite side of the road. The waitress walked from behind the counter and up to Mary's table.

"Miss Batson?" She enquired

"Yes?"

"We just got a phone call from a Billy Batson, he left a message saying he couldn't make it. He was very apologetic."

"Okay. Make that apple pie for one then I guess" Mary said dejected as the waitress walked back behind the counter to serve another man some fresh coffee.

Mary turned her head back out of the window. A large black car came speedy around the corner and violently braked in front of the bank. The tires screeched as the bank doors were kicked open from the inside to reveal two men holding tommy guns and satchels full of cash.

* * *

**Egypt, Giza**

Teth-Adam hovered in the air between the ancient Pyramids, next to him stood his first disciple, Albrecht Krieger formerly known as Captain Nazi. Krieger was now topless with the Shazam symbol painted across his huge chest in thick black paint. Thousands of people gathered to gaze up at the two men, their eyes wide in amazement and awe.

"These people are not worthy to my cause. They are weak minded swindlers, cheats, goatherds and cowards. All who are not worthy shall be vanquished" Teth-Adam said to Krieger

Teth-Adam raised his arms in front of him, sparks of bright yellow lighting began to shoot from his hands. The sky turned black with dense thunderous clouds. Teth moved his hands sideways and the black clouds parted. Suddenly violent streaks of lighting and thunder fired down from the skies and struck the city like a nuclear bomb. Once the dust had settled nothing remained but a humongous crater and rubble. Teth-Adam smirked at the destruction.

* * *

**Fawcett City**

Mary dropped a ten dollar note on the table and raced down of the diner. She ran into the alleyway behind the diner.

"_**SHAZAM!"**_

The two men raced down the bank steps and jumped into the car. They threw the satchels of cash by their feet and aimed their tommy guns out of the windows. The driver slammed his foot on the accelerator, but the car didn't move.

"GO! GO! F**king go!" The one Tommy gun-wielding man screamed

The two men looked out of the back window. Their jaws dropped as they saw Mary Marvel holding onto the back bumper of the car. The two criminals moved their machine guns to face the back window and fired. The bullets smashed the window into shards; the hot flying bullets ricocheted off Mary's head and chest as she smiled. She then tore the back bumped off with ease. The men jumped out of the car but within the blink of an eye, Mary moving at super speed downed each man with a solid punch.

* * *

**Washington D.C**

The secretary of state accompanied by several FBI agents raced down the hallway towards the oval office. They burst through the door to find a white Martian sitting in the Presidents chair.

"Mr. President!"

The white Martian morphed into the form of Franklin Roosevelt and adjusted his tie.

"Yes?" He asked

"Giza has been destroyed, complete devastation! We don't know yet if it's an atom bomb or what, but there's nothing left! The Russians claim no involvement and unless all of our tech isn't working, they are telling the truth."

"Gentlemen we are at DEFCON 1"

* * *

** Fawcett City**

Billy Batson walked down the street with Freddy, army trucks and tanks rolled down the streets. Billy looked at his friend with a confused expression across his face. The duo came to the end of the road and were greeted by Military police holding M1 Garand rifles.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked

"You two are going home is what's going on. Curfew is now up across the city" The soldier replied

Billy and Freddy looked at each other confused

"Move it!" He said more sternly

Billy and Freddy turned around and began to walk back. But Billy listened in on the conversation between the soldiers as they went.

"Rumour has it, Stalin levelled Giza with an A-Bomb" The one soldier said to his friend

"Why would the Reds bomb Egypt?"

"Beats me"

* * *

** Paradise Island**

The oracle and magic priestess Circe knelt down inside the temple. The Amazonian Princess Diana walked in and knelt down next to her.

"Young one you grow more beautiful everyday," Circe said sincerely

"Thank you. Tell me, what is troubling you?"

"A great evil has been unleashed. An unstoppable evil that threatens to destroy all that this world holds. He has been released…"

"Who do you speak of?"

"Teth-Adam, the wizard's disciple"

"How do you know this?"

"I felt it, I felt his destruction. He has already caused much death and pain. He must be stopped."

"If he threatens our freedom then I will stop him."

"He is too strong for an Amazonian, magic is what powers him, an unnatural force."

"But I have one more important thing."

"What is that young one?"

"Heart," Diana said sternly as she stood up and walked out of the temple.

* * *

**Giza, Egypt**

Diana flew over the dusty skies and soon made her way to the burning remains of the destroyed city. Through the dust, she saw a burly figure hovering in the air. Diana flew over with her fists clenched.

"You!" Diana exclaimed as the figure became clear

"This wasn't me" Captain Marvel said as he saw her white clenched knuckles

"I know, I have been told it was someone called Teth-Adam" Diana replied worried

"Can't say that I have heard that name before but if he has done this then I'll stop him"

"_We'll _stop him. Anyone who can cause this much death must be powerful beyond measure. It'll take many to stop such a force."

A loud whiz suddenly whistled through the sky and Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel Jr. appeared in front of the pair.

"Whoa! Who's the friend Billy?" Freddy exclaimed as he saw Diana for the first time

"Stupid man" Diana grunted causing Mary to smile

"Umm Diana, this is my sister Mary and my dear stupid friend Freddy," Said the Captain to the Amazonian

"Pleased to meet you," Mary said politely

* * *

**S.T.A.R Labs facility, Area 51, Nevada**

Teth-Adam and Albrecht Krieger stomped down the base hallway. Soldiers and military police fired their rifles and machine guns at the pair, but their bullets bounced off. Teth casually slapped the soldiers as he went, crushing their chests with ease. Teth came to the end of the hallway and to the thick metal door that guarded the laboratory.

"So primitive" Teth sighed to Krieger as he ripped the door off its hinges and walked in

Teth found a solo scientist trembling on his knees at the centre of the room.

"**WHERE IS HE?!" **Teth demanded as he hauled the man up in the air by his throat

"Over there! Please!" The man whimpered

Teth dropped the man and walked over to a large metal cylinder that stood at the back of the lab. Adam tore it up and a limb body of a teenage boy fell out.

"Amon, Amon, please," Teth said quietly as he held the boy in his arms

The boy's eye opened slowly to look up at Teth, his mouth was covered in a thick, sticky substance. Teth pulled it off the boy's mouth and told him to speak the words.

"**BLACK ADAM!" **The boy shouted, the rooms roof panels were blown away as a streak of lightning crashed through and struck the boy on the chest transforming him into Osiris.

Teth and Osiris both stood up and looked at each other.

"How do you know my name?" the boy asked

"You are my descendant Amon. Many moons ago I lay with a mortal woman, she was taken from me but not before she bore my son but due to my 'abilities' he was born different. He could wield lighting with his hands. This gift was passed down through the centuries and found you. That is why they experimented on you, for your gift. But now you wield it all, you have reclaimed your birthright" Teth explained

"How did you find me?"

"As I said, you are my descendant. Family have bonds that cannot be broken. But come along there is much to be done"


End file.
